Sonic: Dark Times
by Darkspinehog
Summary: A hero fallen, the ray of hope vanquished, can a forgottoen hero do what he does best? R & R please, Chapter 3 now up
1. A Dark Mission

Sonic: Dark Times

In the future there is only evil, there is only darkness and the lights of hope are forever gone. Can one hooded figure change this?

Find out in:

* * *

Chapter 1: A Dark Mission

Metropolis Ruins

The rain was pouring down heavily on this historic sight as a hooded figure ran through the shadows avoiding the sweeping robots above. While it's true past had been lost to the sands of time, whispers of its importance still flowed in the shadows.

As he looked down into the massive crater in the middle of the abandoned city, he froze through fear at what could possibly happen. Pulling out the faded red emerald, he stared into it and remembered the friends he had lost in the fatal mission to steal this from under the rulers nose he swore that their deaths would not be in vain, their deaths would help bring him to them.

Grasping the emerald tightly to his chest, a slight tear began to form as he thought about his lover who he had left behind on the worst possible terms and who very realistically he would never see again.

_"I love you, come back safe!"_

These words, seemingly brought to him on the wind, gave him the courage to stretch his hand out and close his eyes.

Metropolis the past

Rain poured down as the figure hit the ground hard outside the city. The once red emerald, now Grey and cracked was laid next to him. As he slowly come to, his vision was blurred, a pain was striking through his body and his right arm had gone numb.

"Never again!" He swore to himself as he slowly tried to stand.

Barely making it to one knee and holding his arm, he slowly crawled to a rock for safety and peaked over to try and get his scrambled brain in order to get his bearings.

Looking over he could see two robotic guards patrolling the entrance way to the city. While it looked to easy he figured that there would be a lot more robots inside along with hidden traps, just waiting to take out any unsuspecting hero looking to make a name on himself.

"Wait...could this be the day?" He pondered, trying to block the pain throbbing in his arm.

Luckily he didn't have to wait long as he sensed a change in the wind pattern, heading straight for him at a speed he never thought possible. Faster than he could blink a blue blur raced past, dispatching the two guards with ease and already made his way in.

"Amazing..."

Following as quickly as his injuries would allow him he was amazed at how many guards had been took out with what looked like ease and started to wonder just what would happen at the end if this wasn't enough to slow him down.

As he slowly limped past scrap metal, sounds of gloating was getting louder. As he finally made it to the room, he quickly dived behind a crate as a large explosion shook the room. Grasping his arm in pain, he slowly peaked over the crate as the smoke and dust slowly settled to reveal a blue hedgehog standing victorious over a broken hover egg mobile.

"Give it up Eggman! Your finished!"  
"It's not over yet hedgehog!"

Quickly pulling out a control from under his jacket and a hitting a button, Sonic was hit from behind by from what looked like another blue blur sending the real hedgehog slamming into the wall.

"I hate to leave when things are getting interesting but I have a Master Emerald to steal!"

Quickly making his escape the two hedgehogs fought in a flurry of strikes, to fast for the hooded figure to keep track off and very quickly he was already ten steps behind. Luckily for him it soon came to an end as the fake hedgehog was slammed into the ground followed by Sonic dropping from the air and landing ready for more action. Unfortunately for him, the imposter wasn't the rival Metal Sonic who had pushed him to his limits before but a mere decoy designed to look like him.

"To easy." Sonic remarked, crossing his arms and smiling.

What he had failed to notice in the heat of battle was the robot had been counting down and now there was only two seconds left before auto destruct. As Sonic got ready to leave the hooded figure, leaped from the crate towards the hedgehog as the timer hit zero.

A white light filled the room and eventually the entire city, leaving only a crater and ruins in its wake.

* * *

What has happened to Sonic?  
Will Eggman succeed?  
Who is the Hooded figure?

Find out in:

Chapter 2: Past Shadows


	2. Past Shadows

Sonic: Dark Times

A blast so large it was felt in Emerald Hill Zone. Was that the end of Sonic?

Find out in:

* * *

Chapter 2: Past Shadows

The shock waves were still being felt as Angel Island fell from the sky. The heroes of light lay defeated as Dr Eggman ran off with the Master Emerald full in knowledge that without Sonic chasing him, this time he would finally full fill his dream of Eggman Empire.

Unknown - 20 years later

The bright light slowly faded to a dark figure as his sight slowly came back to him. Strangely he felt he knew the hooded figure that had saved him but with the room still spinning he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Where am I?" Sonic asked shaking his head.  
"Where it all began." The hooded figure coyly said starting to walk off.

Slowly using a plam tree for balance, he looked around to see what he meant. After a few seconds it slowly hit him.

He was back in Green Hill Zone but something was wrong. The chequered soil was mixed with metal, trees had been cut down and the once blue sea was black with oil. The friends he had once saved from robotising had been recaptured into fiercer.

"This is best Eggman can do? To easy."

Before he could be warned, Sonic had raced off to save the day once again. As the hooded figure crossed his arms, Sonic went to jump and destroy a moto bug but as he went to curl up, his body froze still, resulting in him landing head first into the upgraded armor. The hoode figure just shook his head in disapointment before steping in and destroying the moto bug with a well placed kick to the head.

"Explain what just happend?" Sonic asked rubbing his head  
"This is a time without you, a time where the one you call Eggman has succedded in creating an empire. Without you to lead them, the heroes of light were defeated and the population caputed into destroying their own home."  
"So why did my body freeze?"  
"That only you can find the answer to."  
"So what now?"  
"You do what you did best, save the world and defeat the one you call Eggman."

On hearing this a smile crossed his face and a glint shined in his eye.

Hideout

Pacing about, Sonic was bored. He was stuck in some boring room instead of going out and pushing himself to limit while once again foiling Eggman's plans. The hooded figure was no where to be seen and then it struck him, he hadn't seen anybody since arriving, not even Eggman who had expected to see gloating everywhere.

"It is time." The hooded figure said emerging from the shadows.  
"About time!"

Before the Hooded figure had a chance to even tell him about what he had to do, Sonic had already raced out of the newly opened door heading straight back to Green Hill Zone.

Green Hill Zone - Act 1

A lot had change since his first adventure here, sure the badnicks were stronger, traps were everywhere and he didn't have many of his skills but as far as he was concerenred,

It would still be far to easy.

* * *

The Adventure begins as Sonic takes on the Eggman Empire

Will he be able to last the course? Or is this just one step to far?

Find out in:

Chapter 3: A black friendship


	3. A Black Friendship

Sonic: Dark Times

The Adventure begins but someone waiting in the wings is ready to end it before it starts. Can our hero win again?

Find out in:

* * *

Chapter 3: A Black Friendship

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

Dodging at the second, Sonic readied himself to strike as he waitied for the dust to settle. He knew of only one guy that used that move and he also knew he missed on purpose.

"You won't finish your mission!"

Doding more spears, Sonic wondered what mission he was talking about and why he would even attack unprovoked.

"Give it up Sonic, I will have revenge!"  
"Your right, playtimes over!"

Creating a whirlwind to get rid of the smoke obsuring his view, he could finally see the black hedgehog himself.

"Miss me?" Sonic joked with a smile.

This just enraged Shadow even more causing a red glow to slowly form around him.

"I will end you once and for all!" Shadown shouted with anger preparing to unleash his Chaos Blast  
"Gotta catch me first." Sonic replied, speeding off ahead of the shockwave.

Wondering why Shadow was trying to kill him this time while avoiding Chaos Lances being throw at him and taking out the badnicks also trying to kill him, he was having a fun time.

"I'm done playing your games!"  
"Crack a smile." Sonic joked as he dogged a onslaut of Chaos Lances

The red aura surrounding Shadow just got darker the more Sonic messed about and this was starting to worry the blue Hedgehog. He knew what the red aura ment and he had a good idea why it was back but he still had to keep stalling, at least for a tiny bit more.

"Stand and fight!" Shadow demanded.  
"Scared I'll out race you again huh?" Sonic provoked, leaving Shadow in his dust.

Watching this unvolve, the hooded figure was monitoring their every step along side another figure who was covered by the shadows.

"Arrogant, cocky and self sure." The shadowed figure assesed of Sonics nature.  
"Just as I promised." The hoodied figure replied as Sonic took out two buzz bombers in a double hit.  
"Do we send in phaze two?" The shadowed figure asked, pulling out a grey chaos emeraled.

The hooded figure just nodded and slunk into the two figures disappered.

Down below an enraged Shadow was at his wits end as Sonic raced ahead dodgining everything that was thrown at him.

"Boooooorrrrring!" Sonic mocked while running backwards.

Unfortunatly for him he was tripped up by something in the shadows. As he stumbled and finally fell, Shadow had finally caught up and was surrounded by seven grey emeralds. As the hooded figure watched on from his vantage point, the emeralds slowly started to come life and swirl around the black hedgehog. As Sonic looked on, wondering what to do, Shadow rose above above him as his black fur started to turn a lemon-cream colour.

* * *

The End could be nigh as Sonic find himself on the wrong end of the Chaos Emeralds. Can he find a way out?

Find out in:

Chapter 4: Hero or Villian?


	4. Hero or Villian?

Sonic: Dark Times

Staring death in the face and no way of eascape, has Sonic finally met his match?

Find out in:

* * *

Chapter 4: Hero or Villian?

"Now you can no longer harm anyone else!"  
"Didn't we get past the whole memory problem thing?"  
"SILENCE! PREPARE TO DIE!"

Throwing everything he had into a chaos blast, it was over.

Falling into the ground exhausted, his fur back to being black, he had finished his mission.

Or so he thought, as through the smoke he could see a faint golden glow, get larger and closer.

"Impossible." Shadow said as fear crept across his face.

As he tried to crawl away, Super Sonic slowly came out of the smoke and towards him.

"It's impossible!" Shadow shouted trying to get his feet with what little energy he had left.  
"Go tell Eggman, his reign is over!" Super Sonic warned before flying off

Shadow just smiled and slowly melted away glad his master plan was in full swing.

Marble Zone

The old castle had been repaired into a dark fortress that Eggman used as a holiday vacation. While it had been hard the first time, this time round it would be even harder as the mad doctor had fitted hidden traps and spike traps that would fall from no where. As Super Sonic landed with a heavy thud and a purpose as the screams of robotisation rang from deep inside.

"For someone so fast, your late." A voice said from the shadows.  
"Make it quick, I have a egg to crack."  
"Speed isn't everything, you have to slow down and think before you make a grave mistake." The Hooded figure warned stepping out of the shadows  
"Are we done?" Super Sonic asked crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

The hooded figure just shook his head in disapointment before fading into the shadows as Super Sonic raced off into the devils pit.

Dark Fortress

Easily racing past the traps laid out for him Super Sonic was on a mission to end this before time ran out. The talk with the mystery figure had cost him vaulble seconds that he didn't have and the taunting by Eggman wasn't helping his cause.

Comming to a fork in the road his time had finally come to an end and the golden quills faded to blue and fell down from their raised posisition.

"Problem Hedgehog? Let me make it easy for you!"  
"Help me Sonic!" "Help us!"

The pleas for help came from both tunnels. From the left came the crys of thousand of resisdents that looked up to him to always protect them but from the right came a cry of help from a friend that he had came to see as a brother.

"What will it be Sonic, your status as a hero or your dearest friend!" Eggman gloated knowing that not even Sonic could be in two places at once.  
"Damn it!" Sonic shouted thumping the ground as a tear fell from his eye.  
"Make the right choice Sonic, don't let your heart over rule your sense of judgement!" The Hooded figure warned.

Deep down he knew he was right but how could he live with himself knowing he had let a brother down. Looking up and staring the hooded figure down, he had made his choice. He would rescue Tails, race back and rescue the others from their robot prision.

"I know what your thinking but your wrong, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few! Or have you forgotton that."  
"I can do it, trust me!"  
"I knew a hedgehog just like you, confident in his ability, he made the wrong mistake and the price he paid was to much. Your better than that, now do the right choice. "  
"Yes Sonic, do the right choice but do quick because time is ticking." Eggman warned as Sonic slowly got to his feet.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, he bowed his head and whispered "I'm sorry."

* * *

Which tunnel will Sonic choose?  
Is this it for Tails?  
Has Eggman finally won?

Find out in:

Chapter 5: Robot Egg


End file.
